Huit
by tsuunami
Summary: [OS 1]Suite de OS consacrés à l'équipe huit, allant de leurs formations jusqu'à...euh...je sais pas trop ! n.n Présence de KibaShino, et peutêtre de HinataKurenai. Peutêtre.


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Un peu de tout !

Paring : Aucun

Disclamers : Pas à moi…

Hu oh ! n.n Et wuilap, nouvel OS ! J'adore l'équipe huit, (ShinoxKiba arrrg ! ¤u¤) mais il y a presque rien sur eux…TTuTT Alors voilà, pour tout ceux qui les aimes, quelques petits OS ! Ah, et, euh…est ce que quelqu'un connaît le prénom du père de Shino ? o.o Je croyait que c'était : Gen Aburame, mais apparement, dans un site, ils disent que c'est : Shiji Aburame… ! Et la sœur de Kiba ? Marchi ! n.n

Woila, bon ficage !

* * *

**Avoir une équipe **

* * *

-Kurenai ! Kurenai ! » 

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges se retourna, et vit Iruka courir vers elle, tout sourire. Oh non…Iruka…le voir, signifiait qu'il lui avait trouvé une équipe. Une équipe de genins. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit, à L'hokage, de lui mettre trois marmots dans les pattes ! Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit à elle, d'accepter ?

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel.

Kami-sama…elle se rappelait de cette journée comme ci c'était hier. Elle venait de finir une mission, et s'apprêtait à se changer, quand l'Hokage l'avait convoqué. Il lui avait alors annoncé, que désormais, elle serait professeur d'une équipe de genins. Enfin. Si elle le voulait…

Bien sûr, tout ça parce que, lassée des missions d'assassinas, elle avait voulut changer d'air. Au début, elle avait refusé, s'imaginant très mal enseigner à trois mouflets l'art du ninjutsu…puis le vieux lui avait montré une petite fille, qui serait susceptible d'entrer dans son équipe.

Oh oui…c'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté ce job.

Hinata… Kurenai l'avait vu, s'entraîner avec acharnement à combattre son père sous l'œil haineux de son cousin, et froid, de sa famille. Elle l'avait vu errer toute seule dans le jardin de sa maison, si grand, si vide…elle l'avait vue pleurer dans son lit…seule…

La jeune femme soupira.

Elle avait voulut arracher cette petite Hinata de cet enfer glacial. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait dit oui.

-Iruka, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-J'ai formé ton équipe ! », répondit le chunin avec un sourire. « Comme voulut, j'ai mit la petite Hinata Hyuga avec toi. Ensuite, tu auras Kiba Inuzuka, et Shino Aburame. »

-Tu m'as refourgué des gosses de clan ? »

-Hééé oui ! Ils sont très différents l'un de l'autre ! Je pense que tu ne vas pas avoir de mal avec Shino, c'est un garçon très calme, et discret. Par contre, pour ce qui est de Kiba, c'est autre chose ! Il est indomptable ! Une vraie pile électrique ! »

-Vraiment… »

Elle haussa un de ses sourcils, perplexe, s'imaginant déjà courir après un petit diablotin en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. Iruka lâcha un petit rire gêné et se gratta la nuque.

-Et oui ! Mais tu n'as pas eut le pire ! Je crois que tous les profs de cette année ont hérité d'un aspirant excité comme une puce ! »

-Génial…Et qui a eut le pire, dis moi ? »

-Kakashi ! »

-Kakashi ? Il est prof ? Lui ? », demanda Kurenai, étonnée.

-Oui ! Il a accepté…va savoir pourquoi ! Moi, je croyais qu'il allait arrêter, vu le nombre d'équipes qu'il a recalé… Bon et bien…je te laisse ça ! » Il lui tendit un morceau de papier. « J'y vais ! »

Kurenai acquiesça et déplia la feuille. Dessus, il y avait marqué qu'elle était en charge de l'équipe huit, et qu'elle avait rendez-vous avez eux dans la salle de classe numéro 15. Cet après-midi même.

Soupirant, elle chiffonna le morceau de papier et le jeta dans la première corbeille qu'elle vit, puis sortit de la salle de repos des anbus. Son rendez-vous allait commencer dans peu de temps, autant y aller tout de suite, puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire.

Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille vers l'académie ninja, et croisa Asuma, adossé à un poteau, un cigarette au coin de sa bouche, pensif.

-Tiens donc…Asuma…tu viens chercher ton équipe ? »

Le brun posa ses yeux sur elle.

-Wep…Comment tu vas Kurenai ? T'as finalement accepté d'être sensei ? »

Elle acquiesça en soupirant, fataliste, et décida d'attendre avec l'autre prof. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers marmots arrivaient. Des blonds, des bruns et des roux, des excités, des silencieux…quand elle le vit. Ou plutôt, l'entendit.

-Mais lâches-moi maman ! »

-Idiot de fils ! Ton bandeau va tomber, là ! »

-Raaaaaaa ! »

Kurenai dévisagea les deux personnes qui se disputaient. Une jeune femme, et un petit garçon qui se ressemblaient drôlement, avec leurs cheveux bruns en pétards et leurs voix qui portaient. Kurenai le reconnut tout de suite, à ses deux marques rouges sur ses joues, signe de son clan, et au chien qui les accompagnait. Kiba Inuzuka. Ainsi, c'était lui le joyeux luron.

-Bon, c'est bon maintenant ? », grogna le gosse, boudeur.

-Abrutit ! »

Sa mère lui donna une tape sur la tête et lui tira l'oreille.

-T'as intérêt à être sage, compris ? »

-Aye aye aye ! Oui m'man ! »

Elle hocha sa tête, satisfaite, et laissa son fils tout seul. Celui ci se frotta les oreilles, boudeur, avant de croiser le regard écarlate de Kurenai.

-Heeeeeeh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, hein ? J'ai une crotte sur la figure ou quoi ! »

Asuma ricana, mais Kurenai ne broncha pas, et resta impassible.

-Sois respectueux et baisse d'un ton si tu veux ne veux pas que ton prof te recale, gamin. », rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant ses bras.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn ? Et comment tu peux savoir ? T'es pas mon sensei d'abord, vieille bique ! », s'exclama le petit brun en la pointant du doigt.

Cette fois, Kurenai s'empêcha de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper, et une veine pulsa sur sa tempe.

-Hors de ma vue microbe ! Ou je te préviens, je prend ton derrière pour cible ! »

Le petit Inuzuka lui tira la langue et entra dans l'académie en courant, alors qu'Asuma ricanait à nouveau.

-Ma pauvre, je paris que ce gosse était un de tes élèves… »

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? », soupira Kurenai.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva, et elle quitta Asuma pour se diriger vers la classe numéro 15. Elle était étrangement silencieuse. Pourtant…Kiba semblait être un gosse qui ne pouvait pas tenir cinq minutes sans l'ouvrir…

-Hé les mecs ! Et si on lui faisait une blague à ce prof ? »

Tiens donc…qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?

-Je…je ne crois pas…que ce soit une bo…bonne idée… », balbutia une petite voix.

Kurenai soupira et se décida à entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe, et entra à l'intérieur. Les trois gosses la dévisageaient. Hinata, timidement, lui jetant des coups d'œils furtifs en rougissant, Kiba, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, et le petit dernier, d'un étrange air impassible.

-Ha….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN ? La vieille bique ! »

Kurenai se pencha vers lui et tira sa joue à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hinata poussa un petit cri, et Shino regarda la scène sans expression, tandis que Kiba geignait.

-Itaaaaaaïïï ! »

-Ca t'apprendra, morveux ! Règle numéro une : Respecter ses aînés. C'est clair ? »

Kurenai posa ses yeux carmins sur Shino qui acquiesça, puis sur Hinata qui hocha timidement sa tête, avant de revenir sur Kiba.

-C'est clair ? »

Elle accentua la pression.

-Ou…oui ! A'gh ! Dé'o'é, 'en'ei ! »

Kurenai le lâcha, et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur le bureau du professeur, avant de croiser ses bras pour dévisager ses élèves. Un par un. Dans le silence total. Hinata baissa aussitôt son regard, quand elle l'examina. Kurenai grimaça intérieurement. Cette pauvre petite…elle avait été si mal éduquée ! Toute son attitude exprimait la soumission.

La jeune femme se jura de tout faire pour que son élève s'épanouisse.

Elle passa ensuite à Shino. Ce garçon…il était vraiment…étrange. Ses lunettes noires ne lui permettaient pas de le voir, mais elle était sûre que Shino l'étudiait. Il était toujours aussi impassible, trop…mature, peut-être. Ca aussi, ce n'était pas bon, pour un enfant. Un garçon de son âge devait passer son temps à rire et à jouer avec ses amis, et pas à rester cloîtré dans un manoir austère à s'entraîner, comme elle était sûre que Shino le faisait.

Elle se promit alors de le faire redevenir le petit garçon qu'il devrait être.

Et pour finir…Kiba. Ah, Kiba. Un sacré phénomène…elle allait avoir du fil à retordre avec ce gosse surexcité ! Mais, c'était une bonne chose. Kiba semblait être le garçon le plus… « normal » de son équipe. Casse-pied, franc, un vrai morveux…Indomptable, d'après Iruka ?

Hm. Elle fit le serment de dompter ce jeune garçon.

Finalement, peut-être que ce job lui plairait…peut-être qu'elle s'attacherait à ces trois enfants…Oui, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'ils réussissent son épreuve. Ou sinon, ils retourneraient sur les bancs de l'académie ninja.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi. »

Sans crier gare, Kurenai sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Shino fut le premier à réagir, vite imité par Kiba, et Hinata sortit en dernière.

-Essayez de trouver l'endroit où je vais aller. Vous aurez trois heures. Si vous n'y arrivez pas… je ne vous prendrais pas comme élèves. Et cela signifiera que vous serez recalés. C'est compris ? », expliqua la jeune femme, quand ils furent à l'extérieur de l'académie.

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent, et elle sauta sur le toit d'une maison avant de se mettre à courir avec rapidité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. C'était toujours Shino le premier. Et Hinata était à la traîne. Hm. L'Aburame semblait plutôt rapide…Très bien.

Elle accéléra sa vitesse d'un coup, avant d'exécuter un kage bushin no jutsu, et de courir dans plusieurs endroits différents. Au loin, elle entendit Kiba hurler un : « Haaaaaaaahn ! C'est pas du jeu çaaaa ! », et sourit.

Alors qu'elle sautait au sol, elle vit un petit insecte voleter tout près d'elle.

Hm. Shino Aburame. L'héritier du clan aux kikaïs, n'est ce pas ? Elle composa rapidement quelques signes avec ses mains, et exécuta un petit genjutsu sur l'insecte qui s'éloigna.

Elle aperçut un onsen, et décida de passer par là, histoire de voir ce qu'allaient faire ses trois petits genins. Non. CES trois genins. Ce n'étaient pas encore les siens…mais elle se prit à espérer qu'ils réussissent son épreuve…Ce n'était pas possible…elle s'était déjà attaché à eux ? Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques minutes à peine ?

_-Les gosses exercent une attirance irrésistible ! C'est comme s'ils étaient des aimants, et nous, des métaux. On a envie de les protéger, de les voir grandir…c'est étrange, d'être prof ! »_

Cette phrase, d'Asuma…

Au début, Kurenai ne l'avait pas crut, mais maintenant…Hm. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait accepter ce job.

&

-Arf ! Arf ! Arf ! J'en ai...marre ! On est bientôt arrivé ? »

Kurenai ouvrit ses yeux. Elle bailla, puis s'étira avant de se lever. Ca y est, ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé…en trois heures, c'était plutôt pas mal, pour des genins ! A…trois heures ? Ils avaient échoués ?

Elle vit apparaître le visage de Kiba, qui avait enlevé son manteau, ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. Derrière lui traînait un petit chiot blanc, qui avait la gueule ouverte, et la langue pendue, apparemment aussi épuisé que son maître. Le petit brun leva sa tête vers Kurenai.

-AH ! ELLE EST LA ! Dépêchez-vous ! », hurla t-il en se retournant.

Cinq seconde plus tard, la tête de Shino apparaissait. Il portait Hinata sur son dos, et la jeune fille avait les joues en feu, apparemment vraiment gênée. Les trois enfants rejoignirent Kurenai, sous le grand arbre qui surplombait la colline, et s'affalèrent au sol, épuisés.

-…Hm. Vous m'avez retrouvé, mais il est déjà trois heures passé. »

-Heeeeein ? Vous voulez dire qu'on est recalé ! », s'exclama Kiba, horrifié.

Kurenai ne répondit pas et les regarda, tout les trois. L'Inuzuka s'était laissé tombé au sol et grommelait des : « Raaaaah ! » à tout vas, Shino était en tailleur, sans expression, et Hinata avait baissée sa tête, peinée.

-C…C'est de ma faute…Go…gomen… », balbutia la fillette, jouant nerveusement avec ses index.

-Non. », répondit simplement Shino.

Kurenai fronça ses sourcils. Comment ça, c'était la faute d'Hinata ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Hm. Elle s'assit au sol, puis décida que, peut-être, elle pouvait leurs accorder une seconde chance.

-Très bien. Racontez-moi. »

Kiba se rassit convenablement, et attrapa son chiot avant de le poser sur ses jambes.

-Moi, je vais le faire ! »

Shino et Hinata acquiescèrent, et il prit son inspiration avant de se lancer dans ses explications. Au début, ils s'étaient tous les trois séparés, filant deux clones chacun. Mais au bout d'une heure de recherche infructueuse, ils avaient finit par décider que rester en groupe restait la meilleur solution. Shino avait alors lancé des insectes aux trousses de toutes les Kurenai, et Hinata, activé son byakugan, tandis qu'Akamaru reniflait le parfum de Kurenai pour trouver une piste.

Ils avaient finit par trouver leurs véritable sensei, et avaient courut à sa poursuite. Et c'est là qu'Hinata s'était tordue la cheville. Shino lui avait fait un bandage de fortune, et l'avait prit sur son dos. Et ils étaient rentrés dans le onsen. Toutes les femmes les avaient poursuivit pendant un moment, les traitants de pervers, et ils avaient dût se cacher, le temps que ça se calme. Et ils étaient repartis à la recherche de Kurenai.

Bien sûr, avec le poids d'Hinata sur son dos, Shino était devenu moins rapide, et ils avançaient beaucoup plus lentement. Mais ils avaient finit par la retrouvé, et avaient grimpés la colline. Fin de l'histoire.

-Donc…si Hinata n'avait pas été blessée, et si vous aviez regardé que c'était un onsen pour femme, vous seriez arrivé à l'heure. C'est ça ? », conclut Kurenai avec un petit sourire.

-Wep m'dame ! »

-Vous savez qu'en mission, vous risquez de vous retrouver dans le même genre de situation ? Un coéquipier blessé, des obstacles en tous genre… »

-Ouais mais… »

Kiba ne sût plus quoi dire et se gratta la nuque, gênée. Ce fut Shino qui le fit à sa place, beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres.

-Nous sommes des genins. Aucune mission de ce genre ne nous arriveras, avant un bon moment. Jusque là, nous avons tout le temps de nous entraîner. »

Hm. Ce gosse là était vraiment intelligent. C'était bien un Aburame. Kurenai se mit à réfléchir pendant un moment. Aucun des trois enfants ne parlait, se contentant de la scruter, comme pour essayer de voir une réponse sur son visage. Puis finalement, elle se décida.

-Très bien ! J'ai décidé que…vous êtes reçut. »

-WOUAI ! »

Kiba se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, fou de joie, et Hinata sourit, soulagée. Ces gosses…ils étaient vraiment trop attachants.

-A partir de maintenant, je serait votre sensei. Kurenai-sensei. Je suppose que vous savez en quoi consiste le travail d'un ninja… »

Ils acquiescèrent, et elle continua.

-C'est parfait. Maintenant…j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez. Dites moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détester, etc… »

-Je commence ! Alors. Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, et voici Akamaru, mon chien ! » Le petit chiot blanc aboya, la queue frétillante. « J'ai 12 ans ! J'aime les chiens, manger, dormir, jouer, embêter ma sœur, bref ! J'aime tout ! AH NON ! Il y a bien une chose que je déteste…les puces ! »

Il zieuta du côté de Shino qui ne broncha pas à sa pique.

-Voilà ! »

-Très bien. Hinata ? »

-Euh…je…je m'appelle, Hy…Hyuga…Hinata. J'ai 12 ans…je…j'aime beaucoup de chose…mais surtout ma sœur…Hanabi…je…je ne déteste rien… »

_Sauf ta maison, et la solitude…n'est ce pas… ? Hinata…_

-Shino Aburame. 12 ans. J'aime et je déteste des choses diverses. »

-Et ben, on en a appris des choses, dis-moi ! », fit Kiba d'un ton traînant.

Shino haussa ses épaules, ayant l'air de s'en foutre royalement, et Kiba grogna, piqué au vif. L'Inuzuka n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, apparemment…

-Bon. On a fait les présentations, remplis l'épreuve…tout est réglé pour aujourd'hui. »

-Haaaaahn ? C'est tout ? Et vous, vous vous présentez pas ! », s'exclama Kiba.

-Vous me connaîtrez en temps voulut. Je vous donne rendez-vous devant cet arbre, demain. Dix heures. Celui qui sera en retard le regrettera. C'est compris ? », déclara Kurenai en se levant.

Les genins acquiescèrent, et elle disparût.

Hm. Vraiment, cette équipe promettait d'être…intéressante.


End file.
